The Covenant War: Book I: Hero of Courage
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Shawn Hodgson is just an ordinary teenager living in a village in the middle of nowhere. One day, he gets pulled into another world, with multiple challenges, and lots of surprises at every turn, all to discover that he is the reincarnation of the ancient Hylian Heroes. Not only that, but the Covenant, who should not exist, are invading Hyrule. Can he and his new allies defeat them
1. Welcome to Hyrule

**Hey, guys. This is my modern take on Zelda, so bear with me.**

The Legend of Zelda

Hero of Courage

Chapter One

Welcome to Hyrule (A/N- This is a self-insert.)

Shawn got out of bed. He heard a loud explosion outside, which was weird, because nothing ever blows up in Dover,

usually. After showering, eating breakfast, and all that, he went to check it out. A strange mirror lay on the ground. He

picked it up and looked at it. Strange symbols were written on the outside edge. He then noticed a large shield laying

nearby, with a sword laying nextto it. It was a knight's sword, and so he picked it up. As he did so, the mirror began to

glow. Shawn picked up the shield and held it up. A portal opened and sucked Shawn into it. When he reached his

"destination", he held the shield at the ready. His hand gripped the sword hilt. Seeing that he was in a forest, he decided

to explore. As he did so, he found a large building covered in green mildew. He then heard a sound like a flute off to his

right. He headed in that direction. When he reached the location, he saw a young girl, about 10, wearing green shorts, and

a long sleeve shirt,playing what looked like a cross between a flute and a rock. "Um..." She looked at him.

"Hi! I don't get visitors very much." Shawn looked confused. "Where are your parents?" "I don't have parents. I'm a

Kokiri." "A what?" "Kokiri. Forest child. Oh, wait, you're not from around here, are you?" "Where is here, exactly?" "You're

in Hyrule." "Hyrule? That's not a country." "You're from another world." "I'm from the planet Earth." "Planet?" "You don't

know what a planet is? All right, um, you see, we're on a planet. It's basically a ball in space, going around a big star, called

the sun." "I know what the sun is." "Okay, who are you, exactly?" "My name is Saria, the Forest Sage." "Forest Sage?"

"Oh, right. There are six people who watch over Hyrule, since the Hero hasn't appeared yet. The Six Sages. I'm the Forest

Sage, and-." "You said 'the Hero'. Who is he?" "His name is always Link. I knew a Hero. The Hero of Time." "Oh." "What's

your name?" "Shawn Hodgson." "Shawn Hod-guh-sin." "Not -guh-, gih." "Oh, okay." Shawn could tell that Saria was

finding him interesting. "Nice sword." He looked at the sword attached to his left thigh. "I found it outside my house at

home." Saria giggled. "Hungry?" Shawn glanced at her. "Actually, yes. What do you have?" "Apples and pears." Shawn

was silent, which worried Saria. "I LOVE PEARS!" She giggled at that. "Come on."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

 **Saria: Do you really like pears?**

 **SoftWare: YEP!**

 **Saria: Hey, Mido! You owe me thirty rupees!**

 **Mido: (Distant) Darn it!**

 **(Saria laughs)**

 **SoftWare: Um, okay.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, signing off.**


	2. I Make Friends with 10-Year-Olds

**Hey, everybody! Uh, from now on, I'll be writing this in the style of Rick Riordan. (Hands up for Percy Jackson!)**  
 **(I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, this would be a game.)**  
Chapter Two

I Make Friends with Ten-Year-Olds

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Of course, that's easy, when your host is a little kid wearing green shorts, a

sweater, and boots. Oh, and a hairband. Seriously, she has no sense of FASHION! Sweaters and shorts don't go together.

The hairband I the boots, I guess. NOT the sweater. Anyway, Saria, as she called herself, had gone into

another room. What she was doing, I don't know. I highly doubt she was asleep, at any rate. I could hear her voice. I can't

tell you how weird it sounded, hearing a ten-year-old talking to herself. Then again, I do it all the time, since having

conversations with myself helps me get out of reality, even for a few minutes, at least. Anyway, I guess I should explain

myself better. I am a HUGE sword nut, so of COURSE I picked up the sword. I'm not that big on shields, but I picked it up

anyway. All I can say is, I'm nuts. Pretty much. I was going to look for Saria, but I didn't have to. She walked into my

room, without knocking, I might add. She NEEDS parents. Seriously. What kind of girl doesn't knock before entering?

"Hi!"I sat up, and asked her, "First of all, please knock before entering. It may be different around here, but back home,

you should knock before entering someone's room, so that someone knows you want to see them. And second, my I help

you?" Saria regarded me curiously. I guess this was her first time having someone explain good manners to her. "You

remind me of someone I used to know." "Your Hero friend?" She nodded. "How do I remind you of him?" She thought

about it. "You talk like him." I wasn't sure what to make of that, but I didn't have to answer it, thankfully. "The other

Kokiri want to meet you. Especially Mido. He thinks a guy from another world would be fun to be around." At this point, I

was ready to go back to sleep. Meeting one kid who didn't have parents was weird enough. Meeting a whole group?Not

exactly on my agenda. However, I decided if I was stuck here, I might as well get to know the natives. "Promise they

won't jump at me with feathers and shaving cream?" Saria looked confused. "Shaving cream?" I mentally smacked

myself. "Right. You've never been to Earth."

Oh. I hope you weren't shaving as you read that, as there's a prank that involves a feather, and shaving cream.

Naturally, I couldn't shave, but I am trying to grow a moustache. Beard, not so much. As I got up, I picked up my sword

and shield and we headed out. Of course, when we reached the home of the Kokiri, I was very surprised to find it was a

village. Then, I realized something. "Idiot!" I swear, every single one of them looked at me like I had five heads. "I was

talking to myself." They all said, "Oh." at the same time, then went back to staring at me. At this point, I had NO idea

what to say. What I had remembered was that the Kokiri come from the Zelda series. That would mean that I'm stuck in

the game, with absolutely NO idea what to do about it. One of the boys walked over to me and said, "My name's Mido. The

FORMER boss of the Kokiri." Okay, how was he proud of the fact that he used to be in charge? "I'm Shawn. I come from

another world." "Yeah, we know. Saria told us." I remembered that she had been talking to herself. Now, I understood

what she had been doing. She was talking to the Kokiri through some sort of telepathy, I guess. Saria stepped forward.

"Okay, guys. Stop staring. Get lunch ready." The Kokiri disbanded, but I got the feeling that I would get more staring

during lunch. Either that, or get forced into a game of tag. Normally, I like kids, but these guys were pushing it. Except

Saria. She was fine. "So, who's your leader?" Mido looked at me like I was an annoying two-year-old. "Saria, of course.

Who else?" Okay, I admit, I should have noticed it, but hey, you wake up in a video game, your brain acts up, okay? When

lunch was served, I saw the BEST fruit ever: PEARS!

 **A/N-**

 **Next chapter will contain a meeting of the sages, and how Shawn learns his destiny. Until then,**

 **PLEASE let me know what you think of the new format.**


	3. I Meet Someone Who Doesn't Belong

**Courage, people! Onward! (No pun intended)**

Chapter Three

I Meet Someone Who Doesn't Belong

After our pears lunch, Saria took me back to the Forest Temple. I now knew where I was. I was in Hyrule, the location

of The Legend of Zelda's events. I also learned that I was the houseguest of the Forest Sage, and apparently, the leader

of the Kokiri. She said that the other Sages were coming to meet us, along with Ganondorf Dragmire, who had joined

her side of the conflict, Aryll, younger sister of the Hero of Winds, Linkle, twin of the Hero of time, and another person,

who she didn't know. I decided not to ask. While we were talking, she showed me something. A sword with a golden

blade, with blue patches on it. I held it in my hand. It was surprisingly light. Just then, something glowed on the back of

my right hand, and I held my head in pain. As the pain subsided, I'd learned something new. I was Link, or the new

Link, anyway. I had the memories off all my predecessors, so I now knew why I was here. Hyrule needed me again.

Just then, I heard footsteps. Not sure what to expect, I drew the Gilded Sword, and the sword I had found back in

Dover. Princess Zelda entered the room, looking very happy to see me, and a little sad at the same time. Rauru,

the Sage of Light limped in, since there was a pink crystal stuck in his leg. I almost asked how that had happened,

when Linkle and Aryll walked in. "BROTHER!" They both yelled. I tried to dodge the incoming hug, without success. As

they were hugging me, I had to ask if I could breathe. They let go, and I inhaled some air. Behind them, Ganondorf

walked in. I faced him. "Nice to know you're on our side, for once." He didn't get mad at me, I'll give him that. In fact,

he seemed happy to see me, which was something, since we hated each other's guts usually. "Excellent. You have

returned. Hyrule is in greater danger than ever before. In fact, unfortunately, it may already be too late." I got curious.

"What are you talking about?" A deep voice spoke up. "Perhaps I can answer that." A creature entered the room, the

last person I'd expect to see in Hyrule. "Hey, that's the Arbiter from Halo! What's he doing here?" They all faced me.

"When you grow up on Earth, you play a lot of video games." They didn't argue. The Arbiter faced me. "So, you are

Hyrule's new Hero." I nodded. "If you're here, then is the Master Chief here?" The Arbiter looked confused. "Who is he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. What's the situation?" Zelda spoke up. "Six weeks ago, there was an attack on Zora's

Domain. There were no survivors. Not even Ruto made it out." That got my attention. "No survivors?" She shook her

head. "Death Mountain was the next to fall. After that, Kakariko, and then the Gerudo Valley in the Desert. Ganondorf

alone survived." I felt terrible. Ganondorf was the last of the Gerudo now. "What about Castle Town?" "Rauru and I

were the only survivors of that attack as well. In that event, however, we saw our enemies. They wielded many strange

weapons. One warrior was invisible to the naked eye, and carried a sword with twin blades. What did you call it,

Arbiter?" He faced her. "We call it the Energy Sword. It easily slices through even the strongest metal." I faced him.

"The Covenant is invading Hyrule?" The Arbiter nodded. "For the time being, they have no knowledge of Earth, or of this

Lorule that I have been informed of. I brought some weapons with me for us all to use." I looked at my hand. The

Triforce of Courage glowed brightly. I faced the Arbiter. "My Triforce piece. It allows me to master any weapon just by

touching it. I know how to fire guns back on Earth. Carbines and such shouldn't be that different." I couldn't tell if the

Arbiter was impressed or not, but I didn't care. "Can you wield an Energy Sword?" "It's possible. I've handled all sorts

of swords in my lifetimes." Aryll faced me. "Brother, what is a Carbine?" I looked at her. "Maybe the Arbiter can show

you. I'm not sure I can describe it so that you understand it." Zelda faced me. "Their leader has located the Kokiri, and

is planning a massacre. He will be ready in a few days." I looked at her. "Than hide them here. We can hold them off as

long as we have ammo for the Covenant weapons." Ganondorf looked at me. "Are you certain that this plan will work?"

I faced him. "We can take a bunch of Brutes and Grunts anyday." "It is likely that an Elite will be amongst them." Zelda

faced the Arbiter. "An Elite?" "The name of my species. We are the inventors of the Energy Sword. Each Elite also

carries a cloaking device." Zelda faced me. "Cloaking device?" "That means they turn invisible, but you can see a

distortion in the air. You just have to have good eyesight." "Ah."

 **A/N**

 **Any opinions? Leave a review.**


	4. Elite Attack

**And on we go!**

Chapter Four

Elite Attack

After our little war council, which I have no better way of describing it, we brought the Kokiri into the Forest Temple,

into the lowest level, which was deep underground. If the Covenant somehow got past us, they'd have a heck of a time

finding them. I had Saria put the torches out, knowing that the elevator thing wouldn't work without them. I then went

over the weapons the Arbiter had brought. I found a Carbine, and got it ready. Zelda and Linkle picked up Carbines of

their own. Aryll picked up a needler. I also found an Energy Sword, and Ganondorf picked up a Brute Shot. The Arbiter

picked up an Energy Sword, a Carbine, and a Bubble Shield. Rauru picked up a Plasma Pistol. Saria, who insisted on

fighting, picked up a needler of her own. We found some logs and stacked them in the entrance of the Temple. Taking

cover behind it, we waited. With my newly enhanced senses, I noticed a distortion and aimed my Carbine at it. The

distortion stopped. My guess that it was an Elite was proved true when he disengaged his cloaking device and activated

his Energy Sword. Saria opened fire immediately. Most of her shots bounced off the blade, but one did score a hit on

the Elite's shoulder. The Arbiter fired a shot at him, hitting him in the same spot, pushing the needle in deeper. The

Elite grunted in pain, and held his sword in a defensive stance, then gave it a slight wave. I'm pretty sure I'm the only

one who noticed it. Anyway, when he did it, a group of grunts and jackals ran into the party. The jackels turned on their

shields and readied their Plasma Pistols. They opened fire, missing us completely, and a few expert shots by Zelda

incapitated them. I fired on the closest Grunt, then fired at the Elite again, who blocked my shot, as I had hoped. The

beam from my Carbine hit another Grunt, who fired his Needler, which hit a Jackal, who fired his Plasma Pistol, which

hit the Elite in the leg. He backed off a bit, and turned his cloak back on. He went back into the trees, and we continued

firing on the Grunts and Jackals that were left. When they were gone, I faced Zelda. "We have to find him. We can't let

him report our location." I jumped out to look for him, and Rauru and the Arbiter came with me. Rauru went in front, I

went in the middle, and the Arbiter stayed behind. He kept his eyes open, aiming his Carbine left and right. Suddenly,

Rauru froze. "Rauru, what is it?" He made no sound, except for a gasp as the Energy Sword activated right through his

chest. Seeing that, I got angry. I activated my own Energy Sword, and said, "You want to kill things? Come on!" The

Elite faced me. He deactivated the cloak and held his blade at the ready. "You are brave to challenge me, Son of Hyrule.

Your greatest Warriors fell to my blade. You have a blade of your own. Are you ready?" I wasted no breath on a retort. I

swung at him, which he blocked. He slashed at me, which I parried, then countered. He saw the counter coming, but

got knocked back a bit. We clashed blades a few times, then pulled back. "You have unusual powers, young one." I

made no retort. "Great power, but how much?" I held my blade ready. He charged. I met him head on. The blades

clashed, but he hadn't expected me to grab his Plasma Pistol as our blades met. He looked at me in surprise, then said,

"You are a true warrior. I award you with your first kill against the Covenant." I fired. He stopped talking. I turned off

the Energy Sword, picked up his, and also noticed his dropped cloaking device. I strapped it to my left arm, then walked

back to the Forest Temple. We met the others outside. "Where is Rauru?" Ganondorf asked. "He's dead. The Elite ran

him through." Zelda let a tear fall. Aryll faced me. "What now?" "When the Elite doesn't return to his superiors, they'll

come looking for them. We need to get the Kokiri somewhere else, where the Covenant won't find them." Saria faced

me. "There is nowhere else. The Kokiri won't want to leave the Forest, except for Mari. She expressed interest." I

nodded. "Tell the other Kokiri to find somewhere to hide. We then heard a loud scream. Going inside, we saw a Grunt

that had somehow gotten inside without us noticing. Only two Kokiri were still alive. The rest had needles in their

bodies. In my anger, I ignited the Energy Sword. That got his attention, but not before he shot Mido. His body joined

his fellow Kokiri on the floor. In my rage, I sliced through the Grunt, pinning him to the wall. Mari, the only surviving

Kokiri besides Saria, watched, and ran over and kicked the dying Grunt. She spat a mouthful of colorful language that I

will not describe to you, since a kid should NOT know those words. "Mari, that's not good language. We need to leave

the others. I'm sorry." Mari nodded. We left, making for the Lost Woods, where the Master Sword, which only I could

use, was waiting.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, for Mido fans out there, I'm sorry I killed him off, but I couldn't see a good use for him in the story,**

 **and I'm** **trying to keep a small team alive.**


	5. The Truth of the Halo Rings

**And on we go! Please review as this is a chapter that REALLY bends the Halo Universe.**

Chapter Five

The Truth of the Halo Rings

We made our way into an abandoned monastery. I mentally counted the group. We had Zelda, Linkle, Aryll, Ganondorf,

The Arbiter, Saria, Mari, and me. That made eight. Eight people that had survived the Covenant attack. Mari was

clutching my leg so hard, I was worried it would break. Once we took positions where we could take turns keeping an

eye out for more Covenant warriors (we had seen five patrols on our way in), Mari crawled up against me and would not

leg go of me. I gently pried her arms off. "I need to be able to move so that I can fight. That means you can't be holding

on to me." Linkle and Aryll gently called her over, so she went over to them. Saria walked over to me. "You did good

back at the Forest Temple, Saria. I've never seen a kid take out that many Grunts and Jackals." She smiled slightly, but

frowned again. "Why did they kill us?" I was wondering that myself. Better yet, since the Hylians weren't technologically

advanced yet, I also wondered how the Covenant had even found them. "I have a better question. How'd they find you?

You have no technology." The Arbiter walked over. "That is not completely true. Are you familiar with Halo Rings?" I

looked at him. "Yeah, they're large, blue, and float in a planet's orbit." He shook his head. "Wherever you heard that, it

is false. The Rings are actually small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. They can be worn as pendants." That

seemed to spark something in Zelda. "My mother gave me something like that." The Arbiter faced me again. "This

planet, like fifteen others, was gifted milleniums ago with one of the Rings. Together, they have the power to eliminate

all life in this galaxy." Saria piped up. "What's a galaxy?" I faced her. "How can I put it so you can understand?" The

Arbiter took out a device and set it on the floor. "Perhaps this can help." He activated it. The Milky Way Galaxy was

projected above us. "That's a galaxy. They contain as many as 200 billion stars. Some planets, which is what we live on,

can be called stars from far away." I got curious. "Is this a live feed?" The Arbiter nodded. "Huh." I touched one of the

arms, and instantly, it zoomed in to that. "That is the Second Quadrant, which Hyrule is in." "What Quadrant is Earth

in?" "What is Earth?" I glanced at him. "You mean the Covenant found Hyrule, which is supposed to have no technology,

but they haven't found Earth, which has plenty of it?" The Arbiter shook his head. "Such a world was prophesied, but has

never been found." I shook my head with a sigh. "I grew up there!" That got his attention. "In that case, only you can

answer that question." I noticed a system that caught my eye. I pressed on it. It was Earth's solar system. "There.

That's the system. Earth is the third planet orbiting the sun." The Arbiter nodded. Saria looked at me. "It has green."

"Yeah, like Hyrule, it has various climates. Some areas are deserts, some are mountains, some are by the ocean, some

are frozen solid, like Alaska, the 49th State of America." When she faced me, I said, "I'll tell you later." I pressed Earth's

icon, and it appeared, and for a second, I thought Saria was going to swoon.

 **A/N**

 **NEW UPDATE!**


End file.
